


Sam/Bucky Week 2015: The Bet.

by xmagpie



Series: Sam/Bucky Week 2015 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, sbweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmagpie/pseuds/xmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: buck and sam's fake relationship suddenly becomes a real relationship - can be an AU or canon based</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Bucky Week 2015: The Bet.

There are only three people Bucky trusts unconditionally: Most obviously, Steve, his best friend until the end of the line. The one he used to protect and push through each Winter, no matter how reluctant Steve had been, until their roles are suddenly reversed and it’s Steve who lead him through the coldest and sorrowful storms of Winter.

Considering certain circumstances and experiences, both Assassins, Natasha and Bucky, easily connected with each other and shared a mutual but quiet understanding no one else would ever be able to evaluate. Last but not least, there’s Sam. The one who’s been with Steve once they found Bucky in pain and agony. No matter how hard Bucky tried to understand his immediate trust towards the other man, the answer never revealed itself. Instead he followed his instincts, decided to trust his best friend’s intuition and file them away as non-threatening.

He had been trapped in the Winter Soldier’s mindset back then, still more like an asset than an actual human being with valid emotions and feelings.

“Why Sam?”

Bucky blinks, confused about the sudden presence besides him, his eyes glancing towards the read-haired woman, an arch of his eyebrow announcing his current confusion.

“Why Sam, what?”

And she rolls her eyes, settling close besides him before she puts her feet on the coffee table before them, her arms folding in front of herself.

“Of all people you could be with, why do you think he is the one? I actually never considered that Bucky Barnes – Brooklyn’s Bad Boy and Womanizer – would even play on both parties.”

’Because once you realized your pet project, aka. setting Steve Rogers up with someone, was no longer an available option, you started a new one with me,’ which was of course something Bucky couldn’t tell her about. But once Steve nonchalantly told him there’s no escape from her determination, unless he actually dates someone, Bucky’s only chance WAS to ask the only option left to PRETEND a relationship.

“I trust him.”  
“And I trust my woman’s intuition, yet I have no intention to court nor hook up with it.”

He was about to argue about her objection but closed his mouth once she stared him down, a snort escaping his throat nonetheless before he purses his lips, deciding he has to go with a more persuading and convincing response. He settles to stay close with the truth.

“He doesn’t care I am no longer the guy everyone thought I was, before the war, nor does it bother him that I am not necessarily prone to intimacy anymore… do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find a partner who accepts your lack of libido? Sam knows it could be permanently but it might as well be temporary until further pieces in that wrecked mind of mine are put together again. Whether it’s permanent or not, he supports me either way.”

Chewing on his lower lips, he trails off once he realizes how HONEST his own words are, acknowledges the truth which lingers in the back of his mind. Sam did agree to help him, but they never once really had to pretend anything despite those few shared kisses and interlocked fingers. Everything else happened naturally, without much of a thought. An arm around each other’s shoulders and Sam’s presence in the middle of the night when another nightmare tormented Bucky’s sleep.

Caught in his own mind all over again, Bucky does not even witness the glee in Natasha’s eyes, the smile curling around her lips as she removed her feet off the table and untangles herself from him, pushing Steve right back into the kitchen the moment he was about to join them.

“Hey, you alright?”

Bucky looks up to meet Sam’s gaze who currently moves an orange juice bottle to his lips, his eyebrow furrowing at the lack of response. Bucky remains silent though and continues to watch him attentively. The brunet notices the trail of sweat running down Sam’s temple, his regular morning run with Steve apparently finished.

If anyone would ask him why he reached for Sam’s hand that moment, he’d not even be able to describe his feelings nor his intention. It sort of happened, his heart pushing his boundaries and comfort zones, coming off stronger than his own mind.

Their fingers easily interlocks with each other as Bucky stands, the bottle of orange juice long forgotten once he invades Sam’s personal space for a chaste kiss against his lips. An arm deliberately curls around him, a comforting weight on the small of his back and he realizes that he is not the only one who has been attentive about the other. Sam does not only accepts his quirks and antic, but he also knows about Bucky’s fear of being trapped or left with no further choices. Sam embraces him, but his grasp is never too tight and he always leaves the choice with him, waiting for Bucky to make the first step.

“Better than alright,” Bucky decides before he moves in for a more prominent and prompting kiss, the corner of his lips twitching pleased once Sam catches the clue and replies the kiss with equal enthusiasm and a relieved hum until the lack of air forced them to part their lips again.

“As much as I enjoy snogging you, I think it’s time for me to take a quick shower. I’d ask you to join me, but…”

But in the end he never managed to finish his sentence, the reformed Winter Soldier shutting him off efficiently before he walks him towards the bathroom, the door closing quietly behind them.

“I’m impressed.”

Natasha turns back to Steve who has been watching the scene from over her shoulders, his expression mixed with confusion and joy for his two friends.

“How much do I owe you again?”  
“You know EXACTLY how much you owe me, Rogers.”

As much as the won bet and the money pleased her that day, Natasha originally just wanted to help two guys who had been dancing around each other for way too long. Steve’s doubt about the success of her idea only reinforced her decision to do something about two guys who are practically made for each other.

Even though either Sam or Bucky, probably even both, might realize their friends had been involved one way or another, Steve promised Natasha that they are going to keep this a secret, to leave their fresh lovebirds with the thought they figured it all out on their own.

And if Natasha was completely honest, they DID those last, but most important, steps entirely on their own.

She couldn’t think of another day where she has been prouder of them.

The End

* * *

You want more Sam/Bucky _ **?**_ Please don't hesitate to pester me on [tumblr](http://heldentxd.tumblr.com/post/123961916006/buckyandsam-sam-bucky-week-july-24-30-2015) with headcanon / drabble requests, or drill Bucky with questions _ **!**_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wondered about Steve and WHO he's involved with: THAT is entirely up to you :)! Whether you like to imagine he's with Tony, Natasha, Sharon or someone else... it's entirely up to you. I'd love to hear who YOU imagined he's with for my short story!


End file.
